No Exceptions
by Lady Topaz of Awesome
Summary: After nearly 16 years, a ghost from Germany's past re-appears. And not just anyone-His daughter! Warnings: Some language, possible suggestive themes, under aged drinking and use of human names.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ludwig Beilschimdt sighed as he continued sorting through paperwork. It had managed to accumulate to a less than delightful size while the German had been busy training Feliciano and Kiku over the last few weeks. As always, Feliciano was hopeless and Kiku had done his best to live up to his friend's standards.

Returning his focus back to his paperwork, Ludwig groaned slightly. Being the personification of Germany was tedious work full of mountains of complex hardships and obstacles. Inter-country relationships held one of the biggest problems. One mistake and you lose and ally and could have a war on your hands.

But the worst part by far was that even as a country, you didn't run yourself. You had a boss who ran everything from behind. _They_ were really in charge. What they ordered you had to do: no exceptions. If you did something without their consent that they didn't like, it was expected to be fixed however they say fit. _No_ exceptions. _Even if…_

Germany pushed the thought out of his mind and once again tried to focus on his work when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" He asked, his eyes flitting to the door. "Who is it?"

"Ve~ Doitsu, it's me! I brought you some pasta I made with _fratello_ yesterday!" A cheerful voice chirped.

Germany sighed and opened the door.

"Hello, Italy." He greeted the brunette. Feliciano Vargas—the personification of Northern Italy, Italy Veneziano, best known as Italy and Ludwig's first real friend. The Italian was strange in many ways and tended to get on the blond's nerves at times, but he was a truly kind person (as clueless as he may have been).

"Hey, Doitsu! You should come visit me at my home some time! We'll eat pasta together and go to museums and have lots of fun!" Italy grinned. "Maybe we can even visit Venice and take a gondola ride together! Wouldn't that be fun?"

The blond sighed and looked at his pasta-loving friend.

"As much as I would like to Italy, I am typically very busy with work. In fact, I am trying to work right now. Maybe when things aren't so hectic I can visit." The German replied and tried to get back to work.

"Well, will you at least eat this pasta with me now?" The brunette asked, innocently holding out the dish he had brought with him.

Germany sighed. Italy never understood that work needed to be finished before leisurely activities and even resting, if necessary. He couldn't just stop and do whatever his heart desired when the whim came. The blond was about to tell him so, but the puppy-like look of innocence on the Italian's face was too much for Ludwig.

"I…I suppose it wouldn't hurt." He crumbled and folded his reading glasses, setting them on the table.

Truthfully, he needed a break. The night before he had gotten to bed late after a long, wearisome day and before he had been able to get to sleep, Gilbert had come home loudly and drunkenly after a night out with Francis and Antonio again. Needless to say, the German had not gotten very much sleep.

"Yay~ Thanks, Germany!" Italy smiled, nearly exploding in joy. The brunette always seemed to have boundless energy, but never for work or training.

The two walked out of the room, keeping the same pace. Feliciano seemed to bounce around as he walked, seeming strange next to Ludwig's steady stride. As they went, Italy babbled on about pasta and his brother (who hated the German for reasons he still didn't quite understand) for the millionth time, so the blond allowed himself to get lost in thought.

His first immediate thought was the work he still had to finish. On top of the paperwork, he still had phone calls to make, more training, and a meeting. In the midst of his thoughts, Germany realized the setting had changed. He was already in the kitchen. His blue eyes widened a bit at the initial realization. Normally he was so focused, how had he not realized that he had walked in? What was going on with him today?

"…and I was really scared 'cuz it was really scary. Doesn't it seem scary to you, Germany?" The Italian was clearly oblivious to the fact that his friend hadn't been listening the entire time.

"Uh…" A sudden chime rang through the house before the blond could come up with a response. The doorbell. _But who could be at the door? _Germany wondered. _No one was scheduled to come over. _Not that that had stopped Feliciano.

"Excuse me." He said quickly before slipping out of the room. He wondered if it was safe to leave the Italian alone in his kitchen. It couldn't hurt if it were only for a moment to open the door, right? Speaking of opening the door, who on earth was there?

As he got closed her heard some knocking. Well whoever it was, they were impatient.

He opened the door, unsure of what to expect.

"Yes?" He asked and looked out at the person.

He stared in disbelief. It couldn't be! He knew that honey-blonde hair, those blue eyes!

"Well?" The teenage girl at the door tapped her foot. "You gonna let me in, old man?"

She smirked devilishly.

"K-Klocia…?"


	2. Chapter 2

First off, I apologize for not putting an author's note in the first chapter. I was being rushed. So, hello! This is my first fanfic every put on this site. (The only other places I put some were Dragon Ball Z things on some message boards a few years back and it's taken me a while to have the confidence to put one up somewhere that wasn't running full of eight year olds.) I came up with this fanfic like last summer, and recently I picked it back up and still liked it so I'm writing more and putting it up here! Well, der. Um, I think I'll just end the author's note here then? Please review, and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

Germany couldn't believe it. There was no way she could be here. He hadn't seen her or her mother in years.

He hadn't been allowed to.

"Yeah. Don't think I'm here 'cuz I want to be. I'd rather not, that's for sure." She glared at him and continued to tap her foot. "Well? Let me in if you want an explanation!"

The man snapped out of his stupor and stepped out of the doorway. Klocia picked up a grey suitcase beside her and walked inside, seeming less than thrilled.

"Mom got in a car accident." The honey-blonde said suddenly. "She's not dead…just in a coma. Obviously I need a place to crash since I'm only fifteen, in case didn't know in your ignoring the both of us since we were just stupid mistakes." She glared at him and continued before he could even get a word out.

"Don't even think for one second you were my first choice. I'm only here because Megan's dad just got called up on drug-abuse charges, Bekka's is a hopeless drunk, Claudia's parents hate me and think I'm some devil, condemned for Hell, and Mom would _flip_ if I stayed with Leo, so I was left with **_no_** other option. Trust me, that long ass plane ride from Massachusetts to Germany was not what I wanted."

The elder blond stared. Not only did Klocia's friends seem very questionable, but dear Liliana was in a coma! This was the first news he had heard about her in years and it was dreadful. He sighed—and by the looks of it, the little girl he loved seemed very adamant about hating him for not being there for her.

"Well I suppose that—"

"Germany~ The pasta's ready!" The voice of the cheerful Italian rang through the house, interrupting his friend unknowingly. "Oh! Who was at the door? Is it someone important? Do they want pasta, too?"

The blond closed his eyes in irritation. _If there was ever a time he wished Feliciano would shut up…_

"Yeah, it's someone important alright!" Klocia yelled back angrily. "And you know what you can do with your pasta? Shove it up your—"

"Klocia!" Germany interrupted. She rolled her eyes in response, but stopped what she had been about to say. Within seconds, Italy's voice was much closer.

"Germany, is that a girl? Did you get a girlfriend? Is she pretty?" He prattled as he appeared.

"No, I do not have a girlfriend. This is Klocia, my…daughter." The elder blond admitted. If he hadn't said it, he knew she would have.

Italy grinned and looked at the girl standing near him.

"Oh, Germany that's so wonderful! I didn't know you had a daughter! Why didn't you tell me? Does Japan know?" Before he could respond, Klocia had already begun to do so for him.

"Oh, I'm sure _nobody _knows. And what're you doing wearing an apron and cooking for the old man?" She then addressed Germany. "What? Mom not good enough for you so you go and switch sides with this guy? That's really—"

Italy blinked and looked at his friend in confusion.

"Germany? What does she mean by "switch sides" with me?" Ludwig felt his cheeks heat up a bit and coughed.

"…It doesn't matter because what she said was incorrect." Klocia raised her one eyebrow.

"Really now? Then why—"

"Germanyyyyyy! I still don't understand." The brunette whined. The teen scowled, abhorring being interrupted so many times in such a short span.

"Why don't you go and eat your pasta, you whiny, childish, son of a—"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about it! Pastaaaaaaaaa~" He cheered and ran back off to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the elder German stared after him. No matter how long he knew Feliciano, his behavior was still a mystery.

"Klocia, that was—"

"Feliciano Vargas, personification of Northern Italy "Veneziano", younger brother to Lovino Vargas: South Italy "Romano", and grandson to the great Roman Empire, now long fallen."

Once again, Germany was unsure how to respond. After Italy's leave, he had intended to reprimand his daughter for the way she had received both Italy and himself, but now he was too shocked about how she had known Italy's name.

Not everyone knew about or believed in the personifications, although it made sense why Klocia did considering she was the daughter of one. What didn't make sense was how she knew Italy and Romano's names. Names of any of the countries was information not easily disclosed. They themselves used them sparingly, so how did she know?

Klocia smirked as if she saw the wheels in her father's head turning and smoking in failure to draw up an answer.

"I do my research." She grinned and turned towards the stairs. "And don't think Feli and Lovi are the only ones."

"Who else—"

"Alfred F. Jones, Matthew Williams, Arthur Kirkland, Kiku Honda, Wang Yao, Francis Bonnefoy, Ivan Braginski—need I go on? Oh, and trust me, I can match faces, to countries, to names."

She looked down from the top of the stairs at Germany, her face stoic but her eyes shining as if she were grinning like a fool.

"Well, old man? You gonna show me to my room or what?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry that it took so long, but here's chapter three! I wrote it over the summer, but I was hoping to finish handwriting chapter five before posting this, but it's taking _way_ too long. Forewarning, I will be going on a vacation to Disney World with my family from 9/19 to 9/30, so the next time I update anything should be in October. I apologize in advance, and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update once I return, 'cuz I'll have to deal with all the make-up tests, quizzes, etc. I'm trying to get as much work done as possible before I leave, but it'll be difficult. Anyway, that aside, please enjoy and tell me what you think, please!

* * *

Chapter Three

Germany was glad he always kept a guest room ready. Now a days, it was typically intended for Italy when he randomly visited. (Yet, somehow, he always ended up in Germnay's bed, which he found quite strange.)

"You can stay here." He said as he opened the chestnut door.

"Oh, can I?" Klocia responded, voice oozing with false excitement and sarcasm. She laid her suitcase against a wall and sat on the bed. "Well, at least it's clean."

The younger blonde surveyed her surroundings, and the elder wasn't sure if it was to find something to complain about or familiarize herself with it.

Possibly both.

"Uh, if you need anything..."

"No, I'm fine." She brushed him off. "You can leave now. Or more so, _leave_."

Germany nodded. He needed time to sort through all of this. He wasn't even sure if he was awake right now. The blond was walking out of the door when his daughter spoke again.

"I don't consider you my father, you ought to know. Whether or not half of your DNA is mine, whether or not we are blood relation at nearly _the height of_, I'll _never_ consider you my father. _No one ever will be._"

The German turned back to look at her, but her back was turned to him as she began to unload her suitcase.

Unsure of what to say, he closed the door. He sighed and ran his fingers through his usually perfect blond locks. So many thoughts were swarming through his head, it was hard to keep track. Taking the top right now were the ones about Klocia and Liliana.

_Not her father? _What did she mean _"I'll never consider you my father."? "No one ever will be."? _Had that meant Liliana had remarried and Klocia had disliked that person as well?

And Liliana. She was in a_ coma_! And Klocia was all the way here? Was she going to be alright? And what had happened all these years with the two of them? What had their lives been like all these years? Would whatever that was explain the teen's behavior? Was there _even_ an explanation for that?

Most of all, _why_? Why did she just seem to purely _hate_ him so much?

Every ill-meant word she threw at him hit its mark and he didn't understand why it made him feel the way it did. He didn't understand anything right now.

"Germany! Your daughter seems so nice!" The brunette Italian said cheerfully.

_Nice_ was not the word.

"Hey Germany? If you have a daughter, do you have a wife too? Where's her mother?"

The blond felt like someone had just slammed at him with a baseball bat.

"...No."

"Well, why not?" Italy asked innocently. It didn't make sense to him why he had a daughter and not a wife. Humans usually had families with mothers and fathers and daughters. So why not Germany? The Italians eyes grew wide with worry. "Is she...?"

Ludwig shook his head.

"No Italy, she isn't dead, she..." The blond felt the words stick in his throat. He felt a strange sensation like his throat were starting to swell.

The German wasn't a very emotional person and was much more a stranger to the things. Although, he could recognize feeling this one once before.

When Liliana and Klocia left him, what he thought was for good.

Ludwig stood motionless as the thought hit him like a ton of bricks. Floods of lost, forbidden memories rushed back to him and he did not know what to do with them.

"G...Germany?" Italy asked, concerned about his friend's sudden long-standing silence and strange behavior. "Are you okay?"

The man blinked, pulled back into the present by the Italian's voice.

"...Yes. I'm...fine."

Feliciano was not convinced. The German seemed slightly shaken and his tone made it seem like he didn't believe so himself.

There was clearly something troubling his friend. The Italian wished to help him be happier. Or at least to be his normal self. Unfortunately, the two men's personalities clashed too much for his methods to work sufficiently and he knew it.

"Okay. You're sure?" The brunette asked once more. When Ludwig nodded, the Italian smiled. "Good! Um, Germany, I'ma go visit Japan, okay, 'cuz it seems like you're a little busy." The blond internally face-palmed. _As if he was not busy to begin with…_

As the personification of Northern Italy turned to leave, Germany hesitated before calling out.

"F-Feliciano?" He stuttered, a rare occurrence. The brunette turned his head back, waiting for the rest.

"Um...I would, uh, appreciate if you would not inform anyone about Klocia." When Italy did not respond right away, Ludwig began to sweat, afraid his friend would question his motives.

"I, I, um, well…it's…" The blond stammered. The Italian smiled warmly.

"It's okay, Germany. I understand. You probably want to tell everyone yourself at the next meeting, right?"

Germany was speechless. There was no way Italy was so unintelligent that he didn't understand the predicament his friend was in. The Italian was ditzy for sure, but he wasn't clueless. Or at least, completely. He _had_ to understand this, at least.

Italy wrapped his arms around the blond.

"_Ciao,_ Germany. See you later!" Feliciano released the German and quickly dashed out the door.

Ludwig stared at the exit Italy had just ran out of. Even for him, this behavior was strange. What was going through his head?

Not like the German knew what was going on in his own at the moment. Everything had just gone from normal (or at least his version of such) to a crazy headache in only a few moments. As if he didn't already have a long, complicated list of things to do without the ghosts of his past appearing. He did _not_ want to have to explain this to his superior.

_Speaking of his boss and things to do…_ The blond checked his watch.

_Scheiße._

His meeting was about to start. Well, it seemed he would have to find out how to break it to his boss on the way there.

* * *

Review please? Reviewers get hugs from Doitsu~


End file.
